


The Unifying Factor

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: @ people shipping her with men, Aphra is canonically a lesbian. You know that don't you? It is important to me that you know that, Enemies to Something, F/F, Flirting, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Rare Pairings, Triple Drabble, eta: straight people harassing lgbt authors I hope you burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: They can at least agree on one thing.
Relationships: Chelli Lona Aphra & Luke Skywalker, Chelli Lona Aphra/Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	The Unifying Factor

"You again," Leia said flatly, and shot the useless _degenerate_ of an "archaeologist" her most lethal glare.

Aphra grinned, unfazed. "Me again," she confirmed, _radiating_ smugness as she leaned in the doorframe far more comfortably than she had any right to be.

Leia's hands balled into fists. "Why. Are. You. Here."

The other woman laughed. "You mean he didn't tell you? Luke asked me here."

No, Luke hadn't told her. But Luke didn't tell her much of anything these days, did he?

"He wants my help on a mission," she continued, then shrugged. "I guess you just don't cut it."

The fact that he apparently trusted Aphra more than Leia at the moment absolutely _burned_.

Aphra unfurled herself from the doorway and stepped closer. "Listen, princess, I don't want to be here any more than you want me to be, but Luke is my friend, and I owe him. Don't you agree he's more important than petty teen drama?"

Leia took immense issue with Aphra referring to everything she'd done—and therefore all of Leia's _perfectly justifiable_ reasons for hating her existence—as "petty teen drama", but this was Luke. Something happened to him on Bespin, and now wasn't the time to argue.

So she gritted her teeth and forced a nod.

Aphra's grin widened into something sharp and almost feral, and, oh, Leia could have _killed_ her.

She stepped closer, patting her on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, Leia. Once we get to know each other more, you can finally admit the reason you hate me so much is because I'm _exactly_ your type."

With that awful declaration, Aphra sauntered past to where Luke waited, leaving Leia speechless in her wake.

The worst part? She had no clue what she felt now: complete and utter rage, or startled, embarrassed shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are turned off because straight people decided to brigade a harmless 300 word femslash fic and made me so fucking angry so blame them. Brigading isn’t cool, especially when you’re homophobes harassing an lgbt teenager and calling them a sex addict (a comment I deleted) for a harmless 300 word rated g ficlet. So. Thanks for making me feel like shit. Also, to all those people who took offense to the “Aphra is canonically a lesbian. You know that don't you? It is important to me that you know that” tag, congrats on letting a lighthearted Parks and Rec reference fly right over your head.


End file.
